halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Silence and Tranquility
The Silence and Tranquility is a CCS-class battlecruiser of the Covenant, the Silence and Tranquility by itself is truly one of the burning hearts and backbones of the Covenant. This battlecruiser is one of the most self sufficient and prominent ships in the Covenant Empire and Covenant Navy. The Silence and Tranquility is commandeered by Shipmaster Jes 'Lodam and is no longer apart of the Covenant Loyalists, but now apart of the Covenant Separists, prior to the Great Schism. The Silence and Tranquility is one of the most advanced of all battlecruisers. The Silence and Tranquility was planned to be a CAS-class assault carrier rather then a CCS-class battlecruiser. Regardless, that plan was terminated when the humans aboard the Pillar of Autumn retreated from Planet Reach, it was then decided to be made into a CCS-class battlecruiser to counter the insurrection, as the Covenant thought that it would take too much time and care to create a new CAS-class assault carrier. Overview The Silence and Tranquility was first introduced on Installation 04, after the capture of the Divine Exception. Soon after that, the Covenant decided to send in the Silence and Tranquility as they felt that the Divine Exception was beneath consideration, worthless, and even somewhat embarrassing to see that the Divine Exception would be so defenseless against a Flood Legion. The Silence and Tranquility is the Covenant Cruiser that held the monitor, 653 Holy Disruption captive in a containment field device for major purposes and to lubricate the ways of the Forerunner gods, because Disruption was held tightly in the containment field, he turned rampant, but not extremely angry, just uncomfortable. This was a huge step into the Great Journey. Unlike other Covenant Spacecraft (Cruisers, Carriers, Destroyers, etc), the Silence and Tranquility is not really reflected to religious significance. Examples of Covenant Spacecraft that do reflect upon a religious significance are the Truth and Reconciliation, Solemn Penance, and Sacred Promise. The Silence and Tranquility gets its name from certain events that occured in the Human-Covenant War, or rather, the Fall of Reach. The Covenant, before the Human conflict, sought to find victory and peace (As themselves being Gods and Godesses). Thus, resulting in Silence, prosperity and peace. Also, since the Covenant were the winners of the Fall of Reach, this results in Tranquility, being a disposition free from stress or emotion. That gives an idea that since the Covenant won, they would not have to worry about extreme countermeasures or negativity, but that statement clashes with the escape of the Pillar of Autumn. History The Silence and Tranquility was present during many sections of the Human-Covenant War, and also present at the battle of Requiem. The Silence and Tranquility was originally a guardian battlecruiser for High Charity, to ensure the protection of the Covenant Empire, and most importantly, the Hierarchy. This ship is still active from 2552 through to 2558 and is commandeered by the Sangheili species. Fall of Reach The Silence and Tranquility was not created during the Fall of Reach, but rather when the Pillar of Autumn escaped Planet Reach. When the Pillar of Autumn escaped the human fortress world, the Silence and Tranquility was created, with care and admiration. The Silence and Tranquility was planned to be a CAS-class assault carrier, but that was plan was changed. Battle of Installation 04 When the Pillar of Autumn was approaching the First Sacred Ring, the Covenant decided that it was necessary to group up battlecruisers in order to have a more skilled bombardment against the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, they actually did not know that the Sacred Ring was nearby, and when they found out, they did not choose to heavily bombard the Pillar of Autumn as the remains of the Autumn could crash onto the Installation, causing heavy damage. Instead, the Silence and Tranquility sent in boarding parties, aswell as the Truth and Reconciliation. As the Pillar of Autumn was being distracted, the hierachs sent a message from High Charity, and that was to send a quarter of the fleet to the Sacred Ring World. Three ships were sent, the Divine Exception, the Truth and Reconciliation, and the Silence and Tranquility. Each had a designated landing center and an area to locate, infiltrate or defend. The Divine Exception was assigned to dock at the Installation 04 Swamp, while the Truth and Reconciliation was assigned to dock at one of the Installtions plateaus, and the Silence and Tranquility was assigned to find the Silent Cartographer. The Truth and Reconciliation did not get into its assigned position until the Pillar of Autumn was crashed. At the end of the First Raid on the Truth and Reconciliation, the Divine Exception and the Silence and Tranquility had reached their designated landing centers and had already deployed large amounts of troops in their locations. The Silence and Tranquilitys troops failed to defend the Silent Cartographer, as the humans had already seen and took hold of it. Then, possibly seven hours after the Cartographer event, the Divine Exceptions troops had awakened and released the parasite which pursued them. The parasite then successfully captured the Divine Exception, repaired it, and retreated through Slipspace. When the hierachs and high council heard about the capture of the Divine Exception, Raid on the Truth and Reconciliation, and the colossal failure of the Silence and Tranquility, the hierachs were very displeased, and demanded that the Silence and Tranquility would report back to High Charity through Slipspace. Glassing of Installation 02 The Silence and Tranquility was sent on a glassing operation on Installation 02 by the High Council to glass structures made by the former loyalists, the heretics. The Silence and Tranquility itself is only seen briefly buildings on Installtion 02. Oddly enough, the hierachs made it clear that only one battlecruiser would be sent to Installation 02, but when the Silence and Tranquility was seen glassing, there was another battlecruiser beside it. This could be a change of mind, a sneaky attempt or a heretic cruiser, but heretic cruisers are Highly doubted. Battle Above Installtion 00 Due to the Great Schism, Shipmaster Jes 'Lodam became a member of the Covenant Separists, and decided to retaliate against the Brutes and Prophets. The portal to Installation 00 was activated and the separists headed in. After exiting Slipspace above Installation 00, the Separists were bombarded by Truths Fleet, but they were prepared. Truths fleet suffered in battle with the destruction of all the ships, 9 CCS-class battlecruisers, and 3 CAS-class assault carriers. The Separists were victorious and continued to assist the humans on Installation 00 (The Ark). Capturing 653 Holy Disruption After the Battle Above The Ark, the Silence and Tranquility descended to ground, dropping Elite stealth troops into the facility near the control room, they managed to sneak in by an underground pathway, and sighted a Yellow Monitor, introducing itself to sentinels guarding the area, its name was 653 Holy Disruption. The Elites, while in active camouflage, managed to grab to the Holy Oracle, in return, being bombarded by Aggressor Sentinels and Offensive Protectors. The Elites managed to get out, but with the Forerunners following them, they retreated back to the Silence and Tranquility with the Oracle, and slipspace traveled above The Ark, orbiting with the Shadow of Intent. After being placed into the containment field, the monitors color changed into a bright glow of red, stating that it was in a state of rampancy. When 653 Holy Disruption was being carried away, it could not attack, this reason is quite odd and unknown, possibly had been damaged or unable to able to attack due to unexpected attack. Also, when The Oracle was actually put into the containment field device, he turned red in color and he also chose not to attack using the monitor force field, or any other powers he withheld, again, choosing to attack is very odd and it is unknown why this occurred. To the present day, 653 Holy Disruption is still held prisoner in the Silence and Tranquility. Return to Sangheilios After the catastrophic fire of Installation 04B, Thel 'Vadam returned to Earth, and after the Memorial near the Artifact, the Separists set course for Sangheilios, relieved to finally see that their homeworld was safe. Jes 'Lodam decided to take his ship on the return, rather then joining Rtas 'Vadum and Thel 'Vadam aboard the Shadow of Intent. But the both ships still had communications, ensuring the extreme safety of each-other. No hostility was encountered during the travel, pleasing the Sangheili, knowing that they can finally rest and communicate in peace and harmony. Battle of Substance Due to the betrayal of Jul 'Mdama, Thel 'Vadam, Rtas 'Vadum and Jes 'Lodam were forced to battle against Jul 'Mdamas defensive fleet to defend their peace treaty with the Human race. Jul 'Mdama stationed a small proportion of his fleet at Substance, the planet which Installation 05 orbits and strictly gave orders to wait until the Avenging Fleet would arrive. Moments later, the Fleet of Retribution arrived through Slipspace with an increase in ships and repairs. It appeared that Jul 'Mdamas small proportion of his fleet was outnumbered and it suffered tremendous loses by the Fleet of Retribution. The Fleet of Retribution was victorious, and was curious of where the capital ship wondered of to. Flashback, while the two fleets were in combat, Jul 'Mdama became selfish and abandoned his small fleet, taking the rest of fleet with him to Requiem. By the time the Fleet of Retribution realized where Jul 'Mdama escaped to, it was too late. After the battle, the Fleet of Retribution returned to the Urs System, and landed on Sangheilios, the Planet of the Sangheili Species. Strategic Separatist Victory *Defeat of Jul 'Mdamas Small Fleet *No ships of the Fleet of Retribution were destroyed *Safe return to Sangheilios Tactical Remnant Victory *Jul 'Mdama and his Larger Fleet successfully escape Substance *Freezone to Requiem The Battle Began in late 2556 when Jul 'Mdama betrayed the species of his own. As he betrayed the Covenant Separatists he is considered as a threat or a heretic to the Human race and the Covenant Separatists. Support Units The Silence and Tranquility is a unique battlecruiser, having shielded support units at its service. The battlecruiser has a total of four special support units, known as Covenant Healing Cruisers. Even with such great damage, the Silence and Tranquility can withstand massive countermeasures with its defensive plate, and its support units. It is believed that the Silence and Tranquility was once declared unharmed by two plasma torpedos during the Battle of Installation 00. The Silence and Tranquility and Jes 'Lodam obtained these cruisers after the destruction of Installation 04. They were nicknamed Healing Drones by Jes 'Lodam. Category:Battlecruisers Category:Covenant ships